heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-16 Jocelyn is Recruited
Detroit. Nighttime in Detroit. That's usually not a good time to be wandering the streets, but with her mentor and father figure now dead due to a so-called gas-fueled explosion, Jocelyn Stream had been left to her own devices. She had a bit more money, but no home, and so the young girl was back to her orphaned ways. It had only been a day or two since her gym exploded, and while she'd gotten some calls from benefactors who wanted to take her under their wing, they weren't the type she was interested in working with, not from what she heard. Of course, that was only at first. She'd had some wicked headaches, and she'd started seeing all these sorts of weird colors since she was cleared by the hospital to leave. They made her head spin as they came and went. It wasn't at all a pleasent sensation, and that had nearly cost her a few times. She was approaching the neighborhood that Comerica Park, home of the Detroit Tigers baseball team, resided in. Not because she wanted to watch baseball, but because there were lots of benches to sit on, and enough people that if she had an episode, she'd likely be picked up by the stadium medical staff. Of course, the only ways she was comfortable taking right now were some of the back alleys, just because the walking with the crowd would be difficult. Part of her knew that was very contradictory, but she wasn't thinking clearly. She was dressed in a brown winter jacket to protect against the cold, but otherwise she was dressed normally. The only thing abnormal, if someone hadn't looked at her picture or knew her, was that she was definitely walking rather slowly for a girl her height, and she was swaying just a little bit, like a person who was a little bit tipsy. Walking nearby is a young man, probably mid twenties. A baseball fan, he's wearing a New York Yankee hat and a simple jacket with a black turtleneck underneath and jeans. He stops near her, "Are you okay?" He's wearing sunglasses, which is odd at night, and it is not clear if he's coming to her specifically or if he just stopped as they passed. Well, until the words come out of his mouth. "Jocelyn," he begins, but quickly adds before she gets spooked. "My name is Scott Summers. I represent a man by the name of Charles Xavier. He's like you. Like us. I know you've had an accident recently. I've come here because when I was your age I had an accident too. But with Professor Xavier's help I was able to learn how to manage my abilities. He would like to do the same to you." Huh? Someone was talking to her? Jocelyn turns rather slowly at being addressed, and processes the words. Scott might notice, if he's paying attention, her knees bend just slightly, as if she's ready to fight or flight if needed. "How did you...?" Her question is cut off as she immediately covers her eyes, which really doesn't help when you can see energy, and turns away. "Oh my god, your eyes!" she states in a startled voice which she manages to keep quiet enough not to be overheard by everyone. Her street rat survial instincts kicking in likely save them from a rather lot of staring. "Not your eyes, but around them". She hasn't quite processed the offer yet, given the shock of seeing Scott's eyes. "It's like...this bright light swirling around them". Most would think her mad or drunk by now, or perhaps both. Scott nods to her and takes a step back with palms up to try and show he means no harm. He knows a thing or two about combat and combat poses. "Well, to answer your first question, Professor Xavier has developed a computer program called Cerebro. It helps seek out mutants in trouble, mutants like I was, to be honest when my powers first showed up. It was terrible." He sighs. "People died." After a long pause, "To answer your second question, my mutant gene has affected my eyes. Beams of force erupt from them whenever I open my eyes. The professor developed these glasses for me. Somehow it blocks the beam." "Sorry. Long day. Or two days. I'm not quite sure. Two days I think?" Jocelyn says, relaxing slightly. "Here. We should go somewhere we can talk a little more easily," she suggests. "There's a bench over this way. I think I need to sit down". Her brain starts processing. "Mutant. So, this computer found you? And it found me?" she questions. "Oh. Umm, don't try to touch me," she adds. "Not like a fight, but like a pat on the shoulder. Something is wrong with me I think," the girl explains. "Tell you more when we're sitting?" She starts to sway just a little bit more as she speaks. "Don't suppose you have some Advil or something on you, do you?" she adds. "Not on me," Scott responds, "But I could get some easily enough if you want to stop somewhere." He takes a seat on the bench and gives her plenty of room. "I didn't really want to bring up the M word. It can shock a lot of kids in your situation. But. Yeah. When my mutant gene first showed up, I didn't know how to control it. I killed several people on accident. It was a pretty scary ordeal. That's when the Professor found me and brought me in. I think that's why he chose me to come talk to you." Sitting, the girl nods. "Maybe in a bit. And to explain, when people touch me, they seem to get a shock or a zap or something. I think it's part of the mutation, from what you've said". She sighs, the tall girl scuffing the dirt a little bit before speaking again. "I've been a fighter most of my life. Hurt some people pretty badly when I had to, but never killed anyone, you know? Didn't have a family or any of that until Mr. Clark took me in. Then, this happened. Blew the place apart, and they died. It was like I could feel the energy of the place, and pulled it all inside me. Things sped up, I felt more alive...and then all I remember is a flash, and they were dead. Scary...yeah. I think I understand where you're coming from". She pauses, looking for the right words to say. "So, this Professor, he can help you said? He knows about seeing, well, I think it's energy. I see when people are moving, the little bits of effort they expend, or stuff coming from a fire or lightbulb, or stuff like that? What if, you know, something happens? I wouldn't want to hurt anyone else," she adds softly. "Not like that". Scott nods, "Yeah, he can help. We've helped so many different types of mutants over the years. If security of yourself or others is something you're worried about, we could take precautions. We also have several powerful telepaths who could sedate you, if you can't be touched to do it the old fashioned way. Lots of the students have dangerous powers, myself included, but Xavier has helped all of them." "Well...I think if I don't take in so much, I'll be okay most of the time. I haven't exploded since, but I know I've taken some in since then. This isn't a great neighborhood, you know? It was just kind of intoxicating that first time," Jocelyn explains. "Like I could never fill up from it. But...". She trails off, considering that. She does raise her eyes at the mention of telepaths. "Telepaths? Really?" She pauses. "They must get that reaction a lot when people find out," she considers. "So, where do I sign up for this place? I don't think I want to hang around Detroit much," she admits. "And you're too old to be a student there, I imagine. Are you a teacher?" she asks. "You're a quick study. Yes, I am a teacher there. After I graduated I decided to go to college in New York and then came back to the school to teach. It was the best decision I've ever made." He swallows with some difficulty as he looks up to the parking garage that sits to the south east of Comerica, "Well, he head to the top of that parking garage. Then we wait for our ride." "The top floor? A car is going to come and pick us up at the top of a garage? That doesn't make a lot of sense, though I suppose nobody would think of it," Jocelyn suggests. She might be a quick study on people, but on other things, maybe not so much, if only because it's out of her experience. "So, what do you teach?" she asks as she pushes herself up off the bench, steadying herself as she readjusts to supporting herself with her own body again. Scott tilts his head and nods, "Not exactly. You'll see when you get there. I guarantee you've never seen a vehicle like this." He thinks a bit, "Well, I teach social studies, physics, and an elective for potential automechanics to get their certification. Sort of all three of my passtimes and hobbies." "I'm sure you have. If you'd like," Scott says to her with a grin, "I'd be happy to place a bet on it. In any event, I've found that a lot of schools fail to really help kids because they don't really focus on teaching children in ways they learn best. If a student doesn't learn through lecture and note taking, then they tend to do poorly. At Xavier's we try to focus on teaching to student needs. We can get you to learn physics or history, even if they're not your strong suits." Scott follows along with Jocelyn on her sort cut Along the way, Jocelyn points out a few more colorful parts of the shortcut. Someone was mugged here, she got in a brawl four years ago over there, etc... There's a bit of rambliness to her that is one part kid and one giant part headache. The route is pretty empty tonight, however. "I'd do a bet, but I don't really have much cash on me now, not after what happened. There was supposed to be some big deal going on, and I'd have some money for real". She sighs. "I don't suppose there's a scholarship program so I don't have to wear the same clothes all the time?" A nod is given about the classes. "Well, maybe physics will be easier now," she suggests. "Oh, we'll make sure you've got clothes to wear kid," Scott says. "Don't worry about a thing. We offer grants for those students whose families cannot afford the program. Thats' not even a question. And we'll make sure you have enough money to buy a decent wardrobe. Just do me a favor and take Jean Grey's clothing advice and not Ororo's. I realize you don't know who they are, but it'll make sense later." "Okay," Jocelyn says. "They're teachers too?" she asks. She pauses at one point. "Sorry for all the blathering. I'm not normally like this. I think this is like when someone gets a new pair of glasses. They get this weird headache for awhile, and then their eyes adjust? I think my brain is still adjusting to seeing all of this stuff, and it makes it hard to filter out what comes from my mouth. I'm glad I'll get some for clothes and things like that. I don't really have a lot of other options. I have a little bit of money, but it won't last long I bet. I'm not great at money mangement. Just money hoarding". And stealing, but there's no reason to tell a teacher you're good at theft. They usually frown on that! Scott's met plenty of thieves in his day. Some of them better than others. "Don't worry. You're not any different than the hundreds of teenagers I've met in my life. And as far as the headaches, I know I had them for quite a while before my powers erupted. For me, they stopped afterwards. It was like all this pressure was building behind my eyes. Soon enough I found out why." He points upwards, "We're almost there. Not much farther. And don't worry about money. You'll have plenty of time in your life to worry about those sorts of things. Once you get there and meet kids like you, you'll be much more worried about dances and that sort ofthing, I imagine." "I don't think I've ever been to a dance. Not many guys want to date a girl who is taller and stronger than them," Jocelyn says with a shake of her head and a little bit of amusement in her voice. A nod is given about the distance. "But we'll see. If everyone there is different, that may not matter so much, I bet". The parking garage comes into view, and the girl points. "That one, right? Door is right over there I think". She gestures a little bit over to the left of the entrance the cars make. "I suppose that makes sense though, from what you said". She doesn't think she'd want to try and absorb any of Scott's energy blasts. That might be downright painful for her to do. "All the way to the top then?" Scott nods, "All the way to the top." He holds the door open for her and follows her up. "Listen,...It really doesn't make sense until you get there, but everyone is sort of their own thing. A lot of the preconceived notions you have about your friends and what life is like is going to change completely. I mean, I can't even begin to tell you. It's not perfect. You'll definitely run into issues, but they'll be different. I think you'll enjoy it." He keeps his hands from the metal railing, not sure if Jocelyn's energy jumps. It doesn't jump, but of course there isn't any way to know that. "Thanks," she says when Scott holds the door for her. "I suppose so. I'll see that when I get there," the girl says to Scott. "Won't know until then about it". She starts making her way up the stairs, keeping quiet for the moment, if only because there is so much less here for her to process in terms of energy that it's relaxing. As the door to the top floor opens up, there is a ton of wind in their faces but everything is silent. Wind and heat. In front of them there is nothing until Scott presses something on his wrist and suddenly there is a gigantic airplane hovering silently. "Up that walk," Scott says with a grin. "I told you this wouldn't be something you've ever seen before." Wind and heat are quite visible as energy to Jocelyn, and she shields her eyes briefly at the change. And then a plane is there, literally hovering in front of her. "Wow. Glad I didn't take that bet. Well-financed school," she says with a small smile. "Don't suppose there's somewhere in there I can lie down? I think I could use some rest". Scott nods as he heads up the ramp. "I need you to stay in the seat long enough to get airborn, but once we do, you can move to one of the bunks." Inside everything is state of the art, futuristic, right out of a science fiction movie. "We'll be to New York pretty quickly. We've actually even got a guest room for you ready already. Just in case." "Works for me. At least I've flown a bit recently. Was in New York a few times for fights," the girl says. New York being a bit city and all. "And thanks," she adds. "I hope I'm not too much trouble". And with that, she'll get into the seat and ready for takeoff. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs